Hyperthermia is characterized by a very high fever, especially when induced artificially for therapeutic purposes. RF electromagnetic energy is electromagnetic energy at any frequency in the radio spectrum from 9000 Hz to 3 THz (3000 GHz). It is known in the art to use contact antennas to direct RF electromagnetic radiation to intentionally induce hyperthermia in human tissue for therapeutic purposes, e.g., destroying diseased cells (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,899). There are also several other prior art RF heating devices described in various publications (e.g., the Thermotron RF-8 system, Yamamoto Viniter Co. of Osaka, Japan, and the KCTPATEPM system, Russia, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,099,756; Re. 32,066; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,602 to LeVeen).